


Good Boy

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Series: Manhandling [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fucks stiles in the hallway at a party. Pure Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2410009#t2410009) which was inspired by [this porn](http://ilovecocks.tumblr.com/post/18301796265) over at on Live Journal.

Stiles, was at a party. To be more exact, he was in the hallway at one of his friends’ houses who was throwing a party. To be even more exact he was at the party, in the hallway, with his pants around his ankles. Derek had snuck into his dorm room, woke him up, and dragged him off to the campus party. He hadn’t wanted to go but the wolf said he needed to get out and experience a college party. It was the whole point that Derek had convinced the teen to go to college in the first place.

He was actually enjoying himself until some drunken girl spilled her drink on his shirt. He had disappeared upstairs to the bathroom to clean his shirt, it was a lost cause. He tossed the shirt into the small bathroom garbage can, and  zipped up his to big hoddie to hide the fact he wasn’t wearing a shirt any longer. He was just leaving the bathroom when Derek grabbed him, pinned him, face first,  to the wall and somehow got his pants around his ankles and hoddie unzipped to just above his pubic hairs. Said hoddie, rested a few inches below where ass met thigh, taunting Derek by keeping that delicious ass hidden.

One of Derek’s hands found its way to his neck and gently squeezed pulling an involuntary moan from his throat. Derek’s lip lifted briefly in a smirk before sliding back into a lust filled gaze. Stiles swallowed and shivered and stared back into eyes that were slowly going back green. There was just enough light filtering from the outside that Stiles could make out some of Derek’s features but he was more focused on the eyes that were pulling wisps of lust from his body and having them settle in the pit of his stomach and in his dick. 

Derek gave Stiles a few light brief pecks to his lips before pressing the fingers of his free hand into the boy’s mouth. Stiles moaned when the taste of salt and flesh hit his tongue and eagerly started to suck. Derek shook his head no, causing Stiles to whine, but he stopped. “Are you open for me?” Derek said hotly, lips brushing against Stiles top lip. “I know you are; I could smell your sum when I came to get you tonight.” Stiles let out a small groan. He had jacked off before bed with his fingers so far up his as he could almost feel them in his throat, he hadn’t planned on leaving. Derek slowly removed his fingers until only the middle and ring finger resided in the moist cavern he was so familiar with. 

Stiles began to suck on those fingers greedily when the hand around his throat slid down his chest and stomach to disappear under his hoodie and between his legs. He let out a small whimper as those fingers skirted over his cock and balls, moaning loudly as those fingers pressed into his center with no hesitation and found his prostate with ease. One quickly switched to two, and those meaty digits were soon joined by a third; hole still slick and wet from earlier. He let out a sharp cry as Derek quickly worked his fingers in and out of his hole. His arms flailed trying to find something to help his shaking legs hold him up. He grabbed on to Derek’s shirt with one hand, placed one arm around the elders neck, and clenched his eyes shut as felt his orgasm coming at him so fast he couldn’t even muster up the nerve to be embarrassed.

He tried to suck on the fingers to stop the sounds spilling from his mouth, to try to distract him from the pleasure but it didn’t work. His head lolled back to rest against the wall, he was going to come, he was going to come even faster than the first time they had sex. He let out a high pitched whine, that had Derek pulling his fingers free, and abruptly cutting off his pleasure. The fingers trailed lightly up his precome soaked dick, and up to rest centimeters from his mouth.

Stiles’ lust blown brown eyes fluttered open and met Derek’s eyes that were caught someplace between their Alpha red and his natural green. The Alpha’s eyes zeroed in to Stiles as he licked the back of his fingers. “You want to taste?” Stiles was quick to nod and Derek was quick to appease. He switched his fingers that were in the boy’s mouth for the ones that were just in his hole and Stiles sucked on them as if they were candy. He lathered the fingers with attention as Derek slowly moved them in and out of his mouth. He felt his heart skip slightly at the hitches in Derek’s breathing as the older man watch the digits disappear and reemerge. He pressed a kiss to the corner of the stretched mouth and used the fingers that rested inside to turn the youths head, giving him accesses to that delectable column of flesh.

Derek trailed open mouthed kisses from the boy’s cheek to his neck where he sucked up a mark before moving to his ear where he nibbled. Stiles squirmed against the continual zings of pleasure that flowed up and down his spine. He reached down to palm himself, feeling the wet spot that that his leaking cock left in his hoodie. Derek stood close enough that as he rubbed himself, the back of his hand rubbed Derek through his jeans. He ran his finger along the ridges of Derek’s zipper and the wolf chuckled into his ear.

“You want it?” Derek trailed kisses back to his mouth. His spit covered fingers moved to tweak Stiles nipples pulling and tugging them to stiff peaks. 

Stiles moaned and his cock twitched at the sudden attention to his abandoned nipples.“Mmhmm.”

“You want my dick inside you, fucking you open?” Derek’s left hand once again found its way to Stiles’ neck.

Stiles nodded eagerly. “I want it. Please.” Derek growled softly at the boy’s plea and crushed his lips to his own. Stiles hands slowly slid from Derek’s zipper, up his side, and into his hair. Pulling the man impossibly closer, deepening the already wet and sloppy kiss. The harsh twist to his nipple and bite to his lip had hip dropping his arms with a pitiful whine, he contented himself with going back to playing with Derek’s zipper. Derek’s grip on his throat tightened slightly pulling a sound, someplace between a grunt and a moan, from Stiles’ lips. He gripped tighter and Stiles’ eyes quickly met his and he smirked down at the boy. “Nervous?” He gripped a little tighter and Stiles’ next breath was raspy. Stiles was always nervous when they had sex. Derek’s cock was _huge_. Not a monster cock by any means, Stiles has come across some freaky shit on the internet, but definitely big enough to give him pause. 

This time though, Stiles was pretty sure he meant the fact that he was letting Derek do this to him while people were scattered about the house. Anyone could walk out of a room or up the stair to the bathroom and see them together. Was Stiles a pervert because that excited him instead of making him nervous? Derek must have smelt the spike in arousal because he let out a growl and nipped at his lip.

Derek kissed him again, and again, and again. He felt the smirk against his lips and shivered when Derek hand slowly slid from his tortured nipples to rest on the side of his face. “I’m going to ruin you.” Derek whispered against his lips as he pressed their hips together. Stiles whimpered and turned his head away from Derek’s lips. Derek used the hand on his neck to turn his head back. “Leave you gaping, begging for me to fill up back up.” Derek pressed their lips back together and Stiles couldn’t help but to smile against his lips. Derek forced him to face the wall when he felt the boys grin against his lips. “You think it’s funny now, but you won’t when I’m finished with you.”

Stiles bit his lip to try and stop the smile but it was pointless. He moaned when he felt the fingers running along his crack as Derek lifted his hoodie. His moaned turned into a little squeak when Derek’s hand connected with his ass. “Can’t wait to fuck your tight little ass.” Stiles’ breath suddenly became heavier at the sound of Derek’s belt unclasping, and his zipper being undone. He felt Derek’s cock slap against his thigh as it came free of its confines; he also could feel the leather of the belt and rough fabrics of the jeans, Derek hadn’t taken his pants off. He heard the man spit into his hand, the only lube he was going to get aside from what was still in him from earlier. He couldn’t really bring himself to care. 

Derek rubbed his cock against Stiles’ crack. “You don’t even care that I’m about to fuck you in a hallway do you?” He rested the head of his dick at Stiles’ winking entrance. “You don’t even care that someone will see you begging for my dick.” He pressed in and Stiles’ mouth opened but all that came out was a small squeak. His face scrunched briefly in what might have been pain, but went back slack with pleasure that Derek paid no mind. One hand went to Stiles’ waist and the other to wrap around the boys chest. He pulled out and slowly pressed back in. He felt Stiles’ leg tremble and he licked his lips when the pain/pleasure filled moan escaped the teen throat. “Like it?” He repeated his actions and was rewarded with the same sound only louder. 

Stiles pressed his palm flat against the wall and tried not to fall, Derek’s hand on his waist and chest were the only thing holding him up. Derek felt so fucking good, he felt so fucking _full_. Derek’s thrusts were slow, but hard. They were pulling sounds out of his throat that he was pretty sure he had never made before.  He could hear Derek babbling filthy words into his ear but he couldn’t focus with the way Derek dick was moving torturously inside him. Derek’s hands moved and he slid down the wall slightly before he caught himself. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ cheeks and pulled them apart so he could watch himself slide in and out of that delicious, stretched out, pink hole. He watched with rapt attention as Stiles sucked him deep inside and refused to let him go. Those tight velvet walls clenching so deliciously to his dick, were like heaven on earth. He felt Stiles use the wall as leverage to push back against his thrusts, he didn’t want that. He grabbed his hands, ignoring his small sound of surprise, and pinned them to the small of his back. He took a few steps from the wall so now the only thing keeping Stiles from falling was the grip on his arms. 

Stiles clenched the way he knew Derek licked, and was rewarded with a pleased hum. “That’s a good boy.” Stiles let out a shaky moan as Derek rubbed right against his prostate.  Derek quickly grew tired of not being able to kiss Stiles. He moved the hand that held his arms, back to his neck, and pulled him up so he could presses kisses to the flesh. Stiles let out a keen when Derek bit down and rubbed, almost harshly, against his sweet spot with his dick. He was so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he hadn’t even realized Derek had spoken until he felt the harsh smack to his ass in reprimand.

“Do you love me.” Derek growled again.

“Yes!” Stiles said quickly, not wanting another slap. 

“You love my dick.”

“Yes.”

“You love when I fuck you.”

“Yesssss.” Stiles hissed out. Derek started to move faster. His vision started to white out at the edges so he clenched his eyes shut and just drowned in Derek. Derek pressed his face into the wall with one hand and pulled his arm back behind his back with the other. Derek said something he couldn’t decipher and hesitated to answer. The slap to his ass had him yelping out, “ _Yes_!” on reflex.

“Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes.” 

“Want me to fuck you till you come all over the wall?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes.” Stiles babbled helplessly as Derek pressed into him again, and again, and again, unable to do anything other than take the onslaught of pleasure. He used his free arm to turn slightly to see Derek, it slid uselessly down to rest on the wall trim. At some point his hoddie had come unzipped the rest of the way. He reached down to move it out of the way just as Derek shifted and went from rubbing against his prostate to hitting it dead on. 

“I feel good so deep in your ass don’t I?”

“AH!” Stiles let out an involuntary yell that had Derek jumping into action. One hand went to wrap tightly around his mouth, while his other arm wrap around Stiles tightly forcing the teens arms to his chest. He started to fuck into Stiles with abandon. Stiles moaned loudly against the hand on his mouth, Derek shushed him even though he knew it was pointless. Derek fucked him harshly for a few moments before moving his hand but never stopping his thrusts. 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Oh _fuck_ …” He gasped for breath. “ _Yes_.”

“Do you?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Ask.”

“Can I cum?” Stiles asked desperately.

“Better.”

“Can I cum please? Pleasepleaspleaseplease, can I cum?” Stiles was practically whining. “Please let me cum.” Despite was Stiles thought possible, Derek fucked him even harder and faster. He had never been so thankful for the word “Cum.” being whispered into his ear as he was at that moment. He let out a scream that had Derek clamping his hand right back over his mouth. His body shook with the force of his orgasm and his legs threatened to give way underneath him. He wheezed for breath from behind Derek’s hand as the Alpha slowly fucked him through his orgasm. He only had a few seconds to soak up his afterglow before Derek was pushing his hands up the wall, above his head, and pinning them there.

“Fuck me.” Stiles was quick to obey and started to press back against the hot and heavy flesh that was still hard in his ass. “Fuck it harder.” Stiles gasped as pleasure still swam through his over sensitized body as he fucked himself on Derek’s dick, working the Alpha to his own orgasm. “Faster.” Stiles moved as fast and as hard as the position would allow. He felt the grip on his hands tight and a hand clench at his short hair. He slowed his hips to a steady grind that made Derek growl and pull out. Derek turned him around and slammed his back against the wall, his hand firmly on his neck, keeping him at arms distance. Stiles let out a surprised gasp and stared with glazed eyes at Alpha red. He licked his suddenly dry lips and pressed teasingly against the hand on his throat. 

Derek smiled and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he closed the distance between their bodies. He licked his way inside Stiles’ mouth where he was greeted by a wet muscle and greedy sucking. He groaned into the kiss when he felt Stiles’ hand on his dick, stroking him closer and closer to his completion. “Who’s my boy?” Derek said into their kiss.

“Me.” Stiles gasped back.

“Who?”

“Me?” Stiles licked his way back into Derek’s mouth.

Stiles let out a sound of displeasure when Derek ended the kiss. “Who’s my little slut?” Stiles tried to bring Derek in for another kiss. He let out a pained cry when Derek harshly twisted his nipple. “Who?” He growled out.

“Me!”

“Who’s my little cum whore?”

“Me.” Stiles whined out.

Derek released his nipple. “Don’t stop.” Stiles continued stroking Derek until the Alpha growled. “Knees.” Stiles quickly dropped to his knees and took the head of Derek cock into his mouth. He bathed the tip with attention as Derek quickly stoked himself until he came.  Stiles greedily swallowed every last drop of come that landed in his mouth. He didn’t even flinch or complain when Derek pulled back and allowed the last few strands of cum to land on his face. Derek slowly stroked himself and stared down at his lover. “Good boy.”

** END **


End file.
